kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Venge/@comment-103.194.173.2-20190127174829
this is a post that can be found on steam. click here for original Venge Outpost, and why you (DONT) want to be there for those group of madman that went on the area of venge trying to live there, im gonna give you a hint, the bad and the great nature of venge. to put it simply, putting an oupost here is a DEATHWISH. theres nothing good in this place nor it was a good idea to put yourself in here. ... what? you still want to build an outpost in there alright then, no one is stopping ya. let me tell you something. i put my outpost in venge. yes, that VENGE, it do not care what you are , where you are and how tough your armor is. its there to kill you. the BEAM O DEATH when you look at venge as a whole, you'll notice that only thralls live there, no flatskin, shek, or hiver seen afar. hell, tech hunters trying to stay on the las go smitten. but yes, you can live on it. but before that, i have to tell you all you need when you set off to live there. the terror of living -you got the worst kind of enemies its impressive, the enemy you encounter here is simplified to the worst kind of enemies. what kind of enemies you ask? GUTTERS, BLOOD SPIDERS, Skeletons without HEADS, and IRON SPIDERS!! the sad thing if you want to even live here the thing you fight is the most lethal kind of enemies, seriously. yes blood spider isnt that impressive but surprisingly its their natural habitat -Unforgiving weather, more lethal than you think. you know what im talking abt here. -Reavers comes here sometimes, beware. /b these people is powerful, no joke. their stat is like 35-50 and you dont want to mess with them, fortificate your walls with harpoons, crossbow would not do the job. The surviving -DustCoats become your must use armor Dustcoats are, unbelivably the only most reliable armor to live here, since thats the only armor that really really help with the burning. there are also armoured hood, but you probably dont want to use them. ill tell you why later. if you have warrior/interior worker(people always inside building) and farmer/outside workers on different section, then you can still give your warriors a normal armor. in fact its good for them. -there are multiple plots to build in venge. i only know 2 with good prospect all around. these spots looked so openminded when you see them, thats the only good plot of land, big enough so you dont need to worry about farming,copper, iron, you name it. theres one near the "waypoints", one other near the tower of abuse. i put my outpost in there, and living there is pretty prosper, the place is 100% arid and 10% green, out of the part that marked its just impossible, so yeah. if you dont have hidroponics then its a good for making dustwitches -Batteries and power is super crucial, but not at all. winds, it doesnt come in the morning, it comes at night, when you build wind turbines, make some small one and big ones, if you can build a hella ton of batteries. we are talking between 4000 to 10000 if you are making electric heavy outpost. -Raids, are interesting. enemies that you mostly encounter either beak things which is good if you have wall, turret or people with 20+ stats cuz they are a good source of all rounder, meat, fould or even animal skin, or spiders. you would get raided, but if you enemies with one of the big three faction (UC,SK,HN). well, the dust bandits and reavers do come to raid too. they are a problem, but not so. you see, this is venge, which its "weather" is the reason no one exist there. those weather can be used againts them. i have many, many raid with them coming to me absolutely crippled, some of them got defeated before coming to my fortress, its just that powerful (we are talking 50+ damage to all limbs) . at least put 6 people on harpoon duty cuz you want to put them there, seriously. -medics nuff said, you need em. just so you know you'll be making dem medic kit 3x more than normal, remember that. just craft full your medicrate with medic stuff and put half citizen to medic and ur good The Dangerous land, yet is it kind? -no hungry bandits this even tho is small thing, sometimes you need to remember. there are times where surprisingly theres too many hungry bandits, we are talking that one time 50- 100 just swarm your fortress. that aint happening no more. -you will still get traders and the such in here. -no tax, since no one is here, so yeah. good for you. no one would harrass your food then -'Full pain FULL GAIN' no joke, this is the greatest part of living in venge, anyone thats outside will have times of them getting burned alive, thanks to he "weather" in it. since it probably gain toughness by just getting damage, being in there naturally enhance medic skill and toughness( decent small amount). att the start some of my worker/farmer are 5-20 toughness, now they are 15+ all of em, just cuz of sheer weather alone, which is great. i cant tell eiher cuz weather or because of bandit reaver. these bandits barely even pass my defence, so i dont think its that. and this is why i only give them dustcoat as main armor. 105% protection might be good with armoured hood and such but... for toughness? better trade safety for medic and toughness stat attack -raids from enemy sometimes is damn easy there are times when the enemy raided, they will have travel he land of venge so, the chance of them getting the "weather" is pretty good. sometimes its good for you since you have dustcoat on, and they dont. the amount of full blown damage they took is almost too good it can save you from disaster this is all i can tell ya folks. yes, i put a fortress in ere type 3 walls and everything, building that ask for copper plate and such for coolness you know. but yeah its the good stuff. its up to you on living on ere, venge is close to the middle part of the map, if you decided to put a safer outpost then do it on shem just like everyone else, ye cowards. here are some picture of my people, good lads. strong and yes, so many dustcoats as you can tell.you can see it right here